rebafandomcom-20200215-history
Barbra Jean Hart
Barbra Jean Booker Hart "BJ" was Brock's dental hygienist and had an affair with him as his marriage to Reba Hart was deteriorating. The result was her getting pregnant, and marrying Brock even though he and Reba were not divorced yet. Her comically religious behavior was phased out over the course of the first season. Barbra Jean is even more of a goofball than Van Montgomery, more oblivious than Jake Hart and is often an easy target for Reba's sarcasm. While noisy and annoying, Barbra Jean is a kind-hearted person with good intentions. Her tendency to tell "over-the-top" results in her sharing many random and often bizarre facts about her childhood and past. The most that can be understood is that she was born in Friendly, Texas and was known as "the biggest baby in Juno County." She had a sister, currently married, a brother named "Buzzard" and a father ("Big Daddy") who enjoys drinking and hunting. Brock is afraid of both "Buzzard" and "Big Daddy" because he knows they don't like him. She also claims to have an aunt who spits professionally ironically named Aunt Siliva. In the last season, she lost a considerable amount of weight and became a weather girl (with the stage name "Stormy Clearweather") with a public-access cable station. Her meterological expertise came from the fact her "butt-rometer" could accurately predict rain ever since she was struck by lightning in her Be-dazzler-studded backside in 1982. In the last episode, traded up to her stations' roving news reporter, calling her segment "Babs Janson: Street Walker. Relationships ''Brock Enroll Hart'' Brock had an affair with Barbra Jean during the end of his and Reba's marriage. They have spats a lot and were at one point seperated. In season 6 they declare that they are getting a divorce, but in the final episode after Barbra Jean has a breakdown on the air about her divorce, Brock and her make ammends. They have one child together named Henry Hart ''Dr. Morgan Barbra Jean has a crush on Dr. Morgan since they met, Dr. Morgan says that she has underwent "transference" with him. She on two occasions kissed him and afterwards sang "Amazing Grace". She is revealed to still have a crush on him when she sees him again later. ''Many Doctors In the episode Every Picture Tells a Story, Barbra Jean reveals that she went to hawaii with a Doctor Schneider, she also says that before she met God she met many many doctors who were already married, meaning she has commited audultery multiple times. ''Reveren Parke'' A man who Barbra Jean grows attracted to in the episode And God created Van, She calls him "Reveren Yummy-Pants" and gives him pie and her limited edition DVD copy of "Thornbirds" as a religious reference. Quotes *"Kyra, I think you owe me a thank you for picking you up from school... and an apology for introducing me as you driver "Giant Malibu Barbie""! *"I see... and, as you can imagine, It has just been a freakin' picnic for me"! *"Held up by Three stategically placed, Rubber Bands... (snap) Ow! Two... Two rubber bands". *"While all of you were runnin' around with your heads cut off I did something productive... I went to a psychic". *"Safety Check: 1, (Brock says 2)... KYRA!!!"... (Kyra says 3) *"NO! I would ''never ''go through someone's diary... I read her e-mail". *"Mabye next time i'll marry someone who's ex-wife appreciates me"! *"And that's when I saw it... All the sticks at the base of that tree, spelled out the words: "Barbra Jean", ''But, ''Not in any language we've ever seen before"! Trivia *She has 412 Beanie Babies *She is the secretary of the whole buncha beanie babies club